Anko sama, Hokage of Hokages
by Kuldain
Summary: What happens when Anko becomes the new Rokudaime Hokage? Naruto is about to find out! One-shot AU


People milled about in front of the Hokage tower, talking amongst themselves. Everyone was wondering where the new Hokage was. A giant explosion rumbled from the middle of town. Everyone turned around in panic.

"Are we under attack?"

"Is it the beginning of another war!?"

Naruto pointed towards the big cloud of smoke, "AHH! It's Anko!" Everyone else screamed.

More explosions erupted in the air and confetti began fluttering downward. Children began smiling and running around trying to catch some in their hands. Streamers flew as dancers twirled around the center which held a grinning Anko, sitting cross legged on top of a large dango float. The parade continued up to the Hokage Tower, and she leaped off the float and onto the roof with a flourish.

As she stared down at the populace of Konoha from atop the Hokage Tower, donning the signature red cap, she grinned with both malicious glee and mischief in her eyes. She was Mitarashi Anko, the Rokudaime Hokage. Many were stupified that such a woman could obtain the position of Hokage, but if she was one that the Godaime, Tsunade, deemed capable, who were they to say? It didn't really give them much a choice judging by the calculating and sinister glare that dared them to say anything. She gave a satisfied nod after hearing no objections.

"I, Mitarashi Anko, hereby accept the title of Rokudaime Hokage and pledge to protect the city of Konoha and its citizens with my life!" Despite the hesitation over Anko being Tsunade's successor, the crowd still came to life and cheered.

* * *

As the citizens began leaving, Anko summoned Uzumaki Naruto to her office. The teen was dragged through the door and he stood before the desk, his mind working furiously at various plans of escape from the crazy Kage in case of an emergency. The purple haired woman had her feet up on the illustrious Hokage desk, leaning back in her chair like she was not just appointed to the highest position possible in the shinobi world.

"Heya kiddo, how ya doing?"

"Uhh okay Ba-, I mean, Anko-san" The boy muttered.

She raised an eyebrow in question and brought her feet to the floor, "Huh? What's with this _Anko-san_ crap? From now on, whenever I am spoken to you must say 'All hail the great, powerful, and sexy Anko-sama, Hokage of Hokage's!' Now you try."

Naruto sighed as he spoke in a bored tone, "All hail the great, powerful, and sexy Anko-sama, Hokage of Hokage's..."

"Argh! Say it with PASSION!" She growled as she gave him a swift boot to the head. Instead of sending him reeling however, he simply poofed away in a burst of smoke. "Tsk, Kage Bunshin...should've known." She flicked a finger forward and immediately several ANBU kneeled in front of the desk awaiting orders. "I don't care if you have to drag him kicking and screaming, but get that damn brat back here this instant!"

A quick nod after receiving their orders and they left in a flash. Sure enough, the blond was brought back kicking and screaming, tied up in ropes.

"Ah come on guys! Don't make me go!" Naruto cried out. "Anything but that!" He was unceremoniously dropped in front of the Hokage's desk with Anko giving him a smirk of satisfaction and a small wave to dismiss the ANBU.

"So Chibi, back to why you were brought before me _again_," she noted with a hint of annoyance. "From today on out, you are to be my assistant."

"What!?" He sputtered. "Why me? I have missions to do!" He struggled against the ropes and found himself wishing that he paid more attention to Iruka-sensei's lecture on escaping from various bindings.

"Jeez, always interrupting me before I speak, no wonder Tsunade sent you through so many walls. Anyway, I understand that you will still have missions, but that is why your assistance is only when you are not away. Or in a hospital, which seems to be your main hang out nowadays," she smirked. "Besides, do a good job and I might just promote you from lackey to lapdog."

The blond sighed, knowing there was almost no choice in the matter, "Alright fine, when do I start?" Anko grinned and flung a kunai that lightly cut his cheek and easily went through the knot of the ropes. Feeling deja vu, he couldn't help but shiver as he felt her warm breath and wet tongue lap up the droplets of blood from his cut.

"Yum, let's start today..." she whispered into his ear. He gulped.

* * *

After taking a few hours with Kage Bunshin to learn the process of filing and preparing the many different forms, Naruto finally felt ready to start his role as assistant. _"This is probably the best way for me to become the next Hokage! Alright, I'll do my best!"_ He thought as he prepared a few documents that needed her immediate attention.

Walking into the office, he noticed with a surprise that Anko was already writing up a document. He felt a bit more confident about her taking the position of Hokage until he moved closer and saw what it was. She held the paper up and showed it to him with the same enthusiasm of a young child showing off a drawing. "Look Chibi, I am immediately putting this law into effect today!"

Naruto felt his jaw drop, "This law states that all restaurants are to serve dango or get out of Konoha..." The woman nodded happily.

"I know! Isn't it great?" He smiled politely and gently took the paper out of her hands.

"Yeah sure, before we get to this, let's get started on some more important stuff first 'kay?" Anko crossed her arms and pouted before glancing at the documents.

"So, what are these things?" She asked with a puzzled face, sifting through the pages of different shinobi profiles.

"These are profiles of the various shinobi here in Konoha, and this one is about the recent increase of faculty at the academy..." He placed the small pile of papers on her desk as she glowered up at him.

"Ugh, paperwork, paperwork...at least this gives me the opportunity to use my 'official' seals!" She grinned as she pulled out two large stamps from a drawer.

Naruto glared at the two stamps and shouted, "Hey! You can't use those stamps! They aren't official at all!"

Anko rolled her eyes and reached for the nearest paper, "Oh come on Chibi, they're as good as you can get a seal for me, they fit my personality perfectly, so gimme!" The blond hastily pulled away the papers and began to back away from the desk. "Chibi...don't make me angry now. Give. Me. The. Papers." Naruto shook his head in defiance and gave a small gulp in fear as he saw Anko slowly stand up from her seat and pull out the first of the large stamps. Screams and shouts could be heard from the lobby as the boy was stamped hard all over.

"Ahh! What did you do!?" He shouted as he looked at his face in a mirror. Across his forehead, on his cheeks and right over his nose was her new personal stamp that said in big red letters, 'KILL 'EM'. Wiping the stamp barely made a difference so he sent a kage bunshin to fetch him a moist towel. He glared at Anko who was struggling to hold back her laughter as the clone returned and handed him the towel. "That really hurt you know! You're the only woman in the world that could probably kill someone using a stamp!"

Anko smiled with slight pride, "Well, being as hot a kunoichi as I am you have to learn to protect yourself with any type of item you can get your hands on. Now make some more clones and have them do my work for a bit, we're taking a dango break!" She clapped her hands towards him and shrugged off the large white Hokage cloak and hat. Three clones popped into existence and Anko stared them dead in the eyes. "Listen up Chibis Number One, Two, and Three! I want all of this paperwork done and sorted on my desk before I get back, got it?" The clones mumbled something about being a slavedriver, but then saw the Hokage outfit on the ground and quickly rushed over to it.

"Awesome! I wanna put the hat on!," A clone exclaimed. Another quickly snatched it away and they began pushing and fighting over the hat while the third wrapped himself up in the white cloak and let out a squeal of glee. Anko just stared dumbfounded at the trio of clones and then back to the original Naruto who could be seen rushing between the two clones fighting for the hat.

"That's enough! All of you get to work!" He barked out commandingly while everyone stood still. The cheerful guy hardly _ever_ shouted at someone.

Anko grinned slightly at the scene, _"Well, looks like he does have something in his pants after all!"_ She immediately felt her eye twitch as the very same Naruto shouted back at the clones.

"I'm going to wear the Hokage outfit!" Anko gave an inward sigh.

"_Ugh, should've known..." _She grabbed the boy by the collar of his jumpsuit and dragged him out the door.

* * *

Naruto walked through the entrance of the nearby restaurant and shouted in monotone, "All hail the great, powerful, and sexy Anko-sama, Hokage of Hokage's." An angry voice could be heard from outside.

"No dammit! Say it with feeling! With _FEELING_!"

Naruto scoffed and repeated once again with a hint of anger, " All hail the great, powerful, and sexy Anko-sama, Hokage of Hokage's!" The purple haired woman burst through the nearest window with a loud crash and people stared at her for a bit before realizing if they wanted to live they had to clap.

Naruto sighed and mumbled "Why the hell do I bother announcing you at the door if you're going to come through the window anyway?"

Anko sent a mild glare towards the blond. "What did you say Chibi?"

The orange ninja just shouted back, "I said they're only clapping because you'd probably castrate them otherwise."

Anko gained a thoughtful look, then grinned, "I can live with that!"

She grinned once more at the applause and waved to the manager who promptly came over wearing his most polite smile. "How may I help you Hokage-sama?"

"Heya pops, I'm on a quick break so I need four orders of mitarashi, anko, and hanami dango." Hearing Naruto's stomach grumble, she added, "Oh, and get a kid's meal for the Chibi will ya?" The old man nodded his head and scurried away, yelling at the chef in back to get the food ready.

Naruto glared at the purple haired ninja, "A kid's meal?"

Anko just grinned back, "Put a sock in it, Chibi."

Walking out of the restaurant with several boxes of "precious cargo," as Anko put it, Naruto sighed as he stared at the small single skewer that was his kid's meal. _"Man, I am going to starve at this rate! Maybe I can sneak off to get some ramen at Ichiraku's..."_ Anko was happily marching ahead, humming some tune about dango. As the pair was walking back into the Hokage Tower, Anko's snatched a box from him and began munching contently.

"Hey Boss!" A voice called out. Naruto turned around and saw Konohamaru running towards them.

"Hey Konohamaru, long time no see!" Naruto said with a grin. The young boy started walking beside him as he continued to walk behind Anko who snagged another box of dango. Konohamaru leaned towards his rival and spoke in a hushed voice.

"So what's it like knowing that this crazy woman is the new Hokage?"

Naruto gazed upward in thought before replying, "Well it could be a lot worse you know, could have Ero-Sennin as Hokage. Besides, she has me working for her so I can't really say anything bad about her...without being assaulted anyway." Konohamaru let out a gasp of astonishment.

"Y-You're working for _her_!? You can't let her do that Boss, you're supposed to be the Hokage! Kick her butt or something!" A shadow loomed in front of the boy who shrunk and hid behind Naruto.

Anko glared down at the frightened lump named Konohamaru, "Yes, he is working for me. If you have a problem with that, tough! Chibi is still not quite up to the task," she glanced at Naruto, "But working for me as my assistant, he should be good enough by the time my reign is over."

"Naruto should have been Hokage and not _you_!" Konohamaru exclaimed. Naruto only saw a quick flash before the boy's head was stamped with 'KILL 'EM' in big red letters. The boy gave a gruff "Hmph" before turning and leaving the two behind.

The blond gave a sharp stare to the purple haired woman who was calmly chewing on a leftover skewer. "You could have said sorry!" She just shrugged and muttered something about noisy brats and gestured from them to continue to the tower.

* * *

The place was a mess. Empty ramen cups were strewn everywhere, and the three clones were belching without a care. Naruto inwardly began to hate them for being able to have the ramen he so desired. He didn't need to look over to feel the killing intent pouring off Anko.

"_I'm glad that it's just my clones..."_ Naruto thought while listening to her knuckles pop as she began to stomp forward. The clones poofed away in small clouds of smoke and Naruto was brought back memories they had, from making fun of Anko with barks of laughter and of course their wonderful cups of ramen. "There's nothing worse than remembering ramen you didn't eat," he muttered sadly.

"Ugh," Anko glowered at the mess left behind as she sunk into the large Hokage chair, "You are _so_ cleaning this up Chibi." Deciding not to question a still fuming Anko, he quickly moved and scooped up all the leftover cups with a small sigh. After the place was clean once more, Anko once again donned the famous red Kage hat with a flourish and brought out her two stamps.

"Come on Chibi, the day is already more than halfway over and we got a lot of work to make up, so chop chop!" She barked as the blond scurried out to get the rest of the day's paperwork. Naruto sighed as he saw Anko use her now infamous 'KILL EM' stamp with anything she disagreed with or just didn't want to waste her time reading and she used a more rarer green stamp that had a miniature Anko grinning and giving a thumbs up.

"_Well, can't blame her for being straightforward,"_ he smirked inwardly. The hours passed quickly as the two worked on signing off papers and having the occasional messenger bring in patrol reports. Soon the sun was fading away and the moon was rising overhead. Anko and Naruto yawned simultaneously and stretched out their tired limbs. Anko tossed over a small box of dango to Naruto who just stared back at her puzzled.

"What? It's for that annoying brat earlier, go give it to him and tell him not to do it again or else I'll _really_ stamp him." She snapped at him as he chuckled lightly.

"Okay, I'll go tell him you're sorry."

"Who said anything about being sorry!? The little punk deserved what he got for not recognizing my true beauty and superiority!" Anko declared while crossing her arms in defiance.

"Whatever you say," The blond murmured as he summoned another Kage Bunshin to deliver the box to Konohamaru with the explicit orders of not stopping for ramen, not eating the dango, and dispelling as soon as the task is done. The clone gave a slight huff and leaped out the window.

Anko let out another loud yawn, "Jeez I don't think I can do this anymore, it's too boring. I need some action! Here you go Chibi congratulations!" She grinned as she placed the Hokage hat on top of Naruto's head.

"WHAT!? You can't quit after only one day! What about all that stuff of me being inferior?" He sputtered.

"Oh. Um, that was just a test to see if you would still stay after seeing the entire process, you know, with all the boring paperwork and stuff." She grinned and nodded to herself, apparently pleased with the quick answer.

Naruto stared blankly at the purple haired woman before shouting, "NO WAY! You're the Hokage for now, so you take care of it all! I'm not ready for this!" She flung the Hokage's coat at him and stuck her tongue out as she stood next to the window.

"Sorry Chibi, it's your problem now. Congrats again!" She leapt out the window with loud cackling laughter and a confused Naruto staring out the window behind her.

"What the hell just happened?"

A/N: Another one shot completed! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did imagining it! Thanks again to the Betamuse, and to everyone that keeps asking, Chapter 5 of Caster is still in the works, just been busy!


End file.
